


Routine

by Whistle_Mist



Series: Bad Things Happen Bingo 2019: Whistle Mist's Card [4]
Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Broken Bones, Gen, Hurt No Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-28
Updated: 2019-03-28
Packaged: 2019-12-25 13:24:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18262187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whistle_Mist/pseuds/Whistle_Mist
Summary: When you got hurt there was a routine you had to do to make sure everything was well





	Routine

The crash landing had been painful. 

Dick hadn’t been sure how long he was out but when he woke up they had all been dragged from the batplane. BLinking he sat up slowly looking at his brothers who were all out cold. Looking at the plane he groaned wondering if they lost the data as well. 

“Shut up.” 

“Jay?” Dick looked over. “I thought you were out.” 

“Headache.” Jason opened his eyes for a few seconds before closing them. “Singled B. He should be here once he gets the transmission… and another plane.” 

“There’s a back up one,” Dick shuffled his cuffs a bit before pulling out some pills. He handed it over to Jason. “Here. Are the others okay?” 

“Damian's fine. Tim has a broken leg that needs to be set but I passed out before that.” Jason sat up dry swallowing the pill. A while later he looked at the younger boys. “We gotta set it.” 

“I don’t have any pain pills. I forgot to restock them.” Dick sighed shaking his head. “You?” 

“No, I don’t carry any.” 

“What? Why not?” 

“I rather not tempt Roy,” Jason said standing up. “Maybe one of them has at least one.” Jason moved towards Tim shaking his shoulder. “Come on, baby bird, time to wake up.” 

Tim let out a small groan of pain before slowly opening his eyes. “Ah… what…?”

“Crash. Your leg is broken.” Jason took out a knife reaching down to cut a part of Tim’s cape off. He rolled the leather up before holding it towards Tim’s mouth. “Don’t want you biting off your tongue.” 

“Crap.” Tim frowned before opening his mouth mentally preparing himself. He was probably still in shock which is why he couldn't feel anything. “Mhmph.” 

“Yeah, it sucks. Hey, Golden boy, get over and help.” Jason called as he leaned down feeling the bone. “Alright, don’t you kick me.” 

Rolling his eyes Tim took a break. Behind him, Dick held him as they all got ready. In less than a second Jason set the bone. Screaming in pain through the leather Tim bite down hard on it as the rush of pain shot through him. 

“There.” Jason got up starting to walk away. “I’ll find something to bind your leg with.” 

“It’s okay,” Dick hugged him running his hands through Tim’s hair. “It’s over. Before you know it we’ll be home soon, you’ll see.” 

Spitting the thing out Tim gasped. “I hate when that happens.” 

“Yeah, it sucks.” Dick moved to help Tim to a tree so he could be under the shade. As he lifted up Tim the boy made a noise of discomfort. “You okay?” 

“Yeah…” Tim shifted a little. “Just a pinch in my back.” 

“Here, rest here, while I got wake up Damian.” Dick set Tim down near a tree, a root being used as a pillow. “Be back soon,” 

Nodding Tim watched him leave. 

\--

By the time Jason got back, he had not only found two sticks to use as splints but had taken the time to find some food. Fruits for Damian and a few fishes he shot so they could at least eat while they waited. Dick had gotten Damian to help him make a fire and start shelter made of sticks and leaves. 

“Hey,” Jason handed Dick the fish. “Dinner. Where’s Tim?” 

“I took him over to that tree so he could rest.” Dick took the fish. “He’s been asleep for a few hours.”

“So, other than his leg he was fine?” Jason asked sitting down on the ground. 

“What?” Dick tensed slightly his mind racing to when Tim had mentioned his back hurting. “You didn’t do a full body check!?” 

“No.” Jason scowled at him. “First of all, I saved all three of your passed out asses before the plane blew up and then almost died again doing it!” 

“You know about his broken leg!” 

“No, shit, it was twisted wrong!” Jason stood up ready to fight when he stopped eyes slightly wide his teeth gritted. “You didn’t do a body check. You dumbass!” 

“I thought you did it!” Dick turned running over to where Tim was. “Tim!” 

Jason was right behind him. He felt relieved when blue eyes opened. “Hey, kid, we need to check you over for a second.” 

Tim said nothing eyes closing again. 

Both Dick and Jason moved to do a full body check to make sure there were no more broken bones as well as anything else. When the turned him over a little there was a nasty blue and purple bruise on his spine. 

“Shit,” Jason shook Tim’s shoulder. “Hey, hey. Wiggle your toes.”

Damian, who had been making sure the fire didn’t go out came over to watch. As the two struggled to get Drake to move or even talk to them. Instead, the other eyes would open and close for a few seconds before he went still again. 

“Tim? Tim!” Dick called his voice full of panic. “Come on, wake up! You need to try to wiggle your toes!” 

“Talk to us damn it!” 

For the next hours, Damian watched them try to get Drake to respond to them. When the bat plane got there he watched his Father rush over to check his third son. After a moment or two, he ordered them to grab the stretcher. 

It seemed like a blur as they were on back tot he cave. Damian had no idea how long it lasted as they were trying to get Drake to respond. After a while, they found out that the pinch in his back had been a vessel breaking thanks to being moved. 

Both Grayson and Todd were yelling at each other blaming the other for what happened. Even though they kept blaming each other Damian kept his mouth shut silently blaming himself because when the plane went down it had been Drake who covered him when a loose piece of equipment had hurled towards them. 

Damian was supposed to tie it down. He didn’t. A mistake that would cause Tim to throw off his seat belt to save the youngest member and rewarded with a broken leg, nerve damage and now a coma. This was his fault but no one knew it.


End file.
